kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Keroro Wiki:Tabs/ED3-C
Ge-gero Geh!! Ge-rogero!! KeroKeroKeroKeroKeroKeroKeroKero… It's starting! KeroKeroKeroKero, learn to draw Keroro song!! A big and round UFO, They look like windows but they're just holes. (No way!) Pekopon can be seen through there~ (It's for the invasion!) I took a U-turn to buy some Gunpla. (Yahoo!) Another U-turn; I crashed into the mountain! (Gero!) Oh no, the UFO is broken. I should be serious when I'm cleaning the bathroom. I also slack off twice a week. I wipe the floor carefully with a mop, and suddenly, my face is glittering! French fries go to a separate stomach. Nyororo, no please, let me go! (Please?) The star upon my head is the symbol of leader who does not fear anything! Sergeant Keroro, complete! GiroGiroGiroGiroGiroGiroGiroGiro… It is starting right now! GiroGiroGiroGiro, learn to draw Giroro song! The deep red sun that is going down Shines atop the Pekoponian houses. (Girori) A mushroom grew from the horizon. If it's a poisonous mushroom, I'll be dead. Let the flag of victory flutter. I enter the enemy territory on my ship. (Be careful of traps.) In my belt is a photo of Natsumi. My father had severe double chins. Even if I can't see what's ahead of this trail, I'll just crawl ahead of what can be seen. It doesn't matter if there are curves, I just have to put all of my feelings into it. (Natsumi!!!) The scar on my face is the pride of a warrior. I won't let others call me a helpless dog. Corporal Giroro, complete! TamaTamaTamaTamaTamaTamaTamaTama… It's starting! TamaTamaTamaTama, learn to draw Tamama song! I eat one big ice cream. The rice cakes here and the rice cakes there are all mine. (Ehe) I can share them only if they're candy. I will also take the leftover cake on the plate. Everybody's jealousy should be shared. These divided jealousies become the Jealousy Ball!! (Jealousy!) A cup is on the top of the table. Two straws, and Sergeant-san and I are… (Lovey-dovey!) The can of coke goes bssh when opened. I pour it for two people. Of course I'll be the only one who'll be drinking them. But that woman always disturbs us two. (Go pour some wasabi juice for yourself! Got it?) A sharp-shaped heart is the sign of jealousy, let's sport one more little jealousy in here, too. (Ha!) Private Second Class Tamama, complete! (Tama!) KuruKuruKuruKuruKuruKuruKuruKuru… Are preparations complete? KuruKuruKuruKuru, learn to draw Kururu song! My headphones are the finest. After this, I'll take the drawing. (Ku-KuKu) The right side contains a disc with dangerous data. The left side contains a rare movie. (Wanna see~?) It can also read any kind of data. You can only contact me if I want to (It better be serious, or else) As twisted as the spiral in my navel, I have always been naughty since I was little. I'm still naughty now that I've grown up. (KuKu) I dislike straight and direct people. Take care from spam mail. I laugh with a "ku ku ku" when I walk by. (Ku-Kukuku) Come, whirly viruses. I have a dark personality? It's none of your business. (Ku-Kuku) Sergeant Major Kururu, it's complete!!! (Chi.)